


Merge One

by ElvenArcher



Series: Short Pieces and Drabbles [5]
Category: DCU, Sousei no Aquarion
Genre: An idea not quite scrapped but changed, Just a tiny hint of JayTim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got to be kidding me, PB. You honestly think that I am some reincarnated Shadow Angel from 12000 years ago? That I can pilot some giant-ass robot? That you’re my ‘lover’ from a past life?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merge One

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this a little something from an idea I've had for a long time. It has evolved a bit and there were some major changes to characters and the like. This is from before the evolution so it's just going in with the drabbles series.

Insane. The entire building was filled with the insane.

This was Jason’s conclusion after having to sit through Pretty Boy’s speech. He just wanted to go home; if it was still there anyway. Who knew how much of the city the Harvest Beast had totaled. Pretty Boy had gone silent and was looking at him expectantly. Jason just groaned and tiredly rubbed at his eyes.

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me, PB. You honestly think that I am some reincarnated Shadow Angel from 12000 years ago? That I can pilot some giant-ass robot? That you’re my _‘lover’ from a past life?_ ”

“Yes. I am one hundred percent sure that you are Solar Wing.” The younger man finally sat down across from Jason.

“’PB’?”

“’Pretty Boy’.” Pretty Boy smiled just slightly.

“’Timothy’ or just ‘Tim’, please.” Jason smirked back.

“PB it is then.”

 

\--

 

Jason could feel the youngest glaring craters into his back.

“Do you need something, Spawn?”

“I refuse to believe that you are the Solar Wing; regardless of what Drake _feels_. We have all known Grayson was Solar Wing long before you showed up.” Jason turned to face the other.

“Well, between you and me, I’d be just fine and dandy with your dearest big brother being Solar Wing. I didn’t exactly sign up for this gig, kid.”

“My name is ‘Damian’, not ‘kid’ or ‘Spawn’!” Man, this guy was easy to rile up.

“And ‘Drake’s name is Tim. You call him by his name, and I’ll can you by yours.” Damian crossed his arms in front of him, his disproval of both Tim and Jason plastered on his face.

“And why would that matter? His last name _is_ ‘Drake’.”

“It’s the way you use it. You and I both know damn well that your tone is condescending as fuck. You owe him a hell of a lot more respect for all the times he’s saved your ass out there against the Cherubim. You can say all you want about me, but back off Tim.” By the time he’d finished, Jason’s voice had become dangerous and his anger was rolling off in waves that caused Damian to step back.

“Tt. I don’t have to listen to this.” He managed before turning on his heel and heading down the corridor.

“Now, if only Tim had been here to have heard that.” Dick revealed himself from around the corner. Jason just shrugged his shoulders and exhaled.

“You tell him anything, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Of course!”


End file.
